


let me play among the stars

by wearealltalesintheend



Series: Queliot Week 2019 [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Hedge Witches, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearealltalesintheend/pseuds/wearealltalesintheend
Summary: The Brakebills system to find new students is not without its flaws.There’s a globe on the Dean’s office lighting up with new candidates all around the world every fall, but the spell is old and fraying at the edges, washed up by time and use.So it should come as no surprise that some people just… slip through the cracks.Small miracles, parlor tricks, cheap psychs– sometimes, it just goes unnoticed.There are safe houses, though. Places for those people smart enough to figure it out for themselves to bemore.Hedge Witches are everywhere and New York is crawling with them just like it’s crawling with everything else.*or, the gang has nothing to do with Brakebill, but they still come together.Alternatively known: Eliot and Margo's safehouse.





	let me play among the stars

 

The Brakebills system to find new students is not without its flaws. 

 

There’s a globe on the Dean’s office lighting up with new candidates all around the world every fall, but the spell is old and fraying at the edges, washed up by time and use.

 

So it should come as no surprise that some people just… slip through the cracks.

 

Small miracles, parlor tricks, cheap psychs– sometimes, it just goes unnoticed.

 

There are safe houses, though. Places for those people smart enough to figure it out for themselves to be  _ more.  _ Hedge Witches are everywhere and New York is crawling with them just like it’s crawling with everything else.

 

Granted, they’re usually low level, easily excitable types that never pass the shallow, light-show spells, but there are still exceptions to the rule. Like Marina’s warehouse, for one.

 

But Marina likes to collect the powerful, ambitious kind. The power-hungry and the desperate. Dangerous, if you ask Eliot. Fucked up bitch, if you ask Margo.

 

Then, of course, there’s Eliot and Margo’s safe house.

 

Unlike Marina, they don’t particularly care about Brakebills or revenge or whatever her issue is, they never stick around long enough to hear the end of her spiel. To be honest, they didn’t even mean to start a safe house.

 

All they wanted was to drink and do some magic shit. 

 

Eliot, recently graduated from Purchase College and recently arrived at the Big Apple, had had no idea what to do with his major or his life when he had run into Margo, recently graduated from UCLA and dreaming of the spotlight, in a nightclub in Manhattan. She had seen him make a butterfly out of his cigarette smoke to impress some guy and recognize it as the real deal. Magic calls to magic, he figures. She had dragged him to the alley outside and lit his jacket on fire with a weave of her fingers. It was hideous anyway, she had shrugged.

 

They had vowed to stick together, then, and here they are– two years later and Eliot can’t image life without Margo in it.

 

Of course, then had come Penny, blinking into existence right in the middle of a busy highway. Margo had yanked him to the sidewalk just in time to save him from an oncoming bus. He had complained and scowled and told them to fuck off more times than Eliot can count, but Penny always ends up coming back.

 

After that, had come Fen, knocking on their door with her medieval peasant chic dress and politely asking in what world exactly she had landed on accident. She’s not a Magician, per se, but she says she comes from some fairytale land and she’s pretty handy with her knives, so Eliot had figured there’s no harm in letting her stay while they work for a way to get her back to Fillory.

 

Then, Alice had crashed into their lives. She had met them like Eliot had met Margo. But in a coffee shop, because Eliot is pretty sure she has never set foot in a nightclub in her life. Eliot had been ordering a coffee when he had seen her huff at the coffee machine, look around quickly and weave her fingers in a spell he had never seen before. The previously stuck lever had eased off into her hand and she had handed him his coffee. Eliot had needled her into telling him how she had been kicked out of Brakebills for summoning a Niffin but their spell work was sloppy. She remembered most things. Not wanting to go back to her parent’s house in Chicago, Alice had found a shitty job and a shitty apartment.

 

And well, Eliot knows all about shitty parents and feeling lost, how could he not have invited her into their little ragtag group? Everyone deserves to belong somewhere, after all.

 

Then, there was Kady. How Penny had met her has never been explained very well and it’s all very confusing, but no one had been willing to throw her out after hearing her story. Not that Kady had been willing to tell her story. It had been like pulling teeth, really. Either way, that had been the only time they had a problem with Marina’s coven. She had thrown a fit and threatened everyone and their grandmothers, but really, between Alice’s frankly scaring power and Kady’s own little battle magic tricks, they had settled into an  _ agreement.  _

 

Josh was the next with Todd in tow. They had been Brakebills dropouts, expelled for making a business out of selling magical brownies. Their mistake was aiming too high, Eliot thinks but doesn’t say. He and Margo still let them stay. Provide they provide the baking, of course. 

 

And that had been that. 

 

Not at all what Eliot had expected when he had bought his ticket out of Indiana, but better, maybe.

 

*

 

It’s a regular Thursday night, slightly more crowded because of some chick’s birthday party, and Eliot is bartending, as usual, making sugary drinks with cheap alcohol and flashy cocktails with even cheaper alcohol.

 

Heathens, all of these people, absolute  _ heathens. _

 

Anywho, it’s an ordinary and otherwise unremarkable night when Eliot catches sight of the cutest man he’s ever seen. He’s sitting at the bar, nursing a beer like it holds the answers to the Universe and pointedly not making eye contact with everyone else.

 

The birthday chick keeps bouncing up to him at random intervals, hanging off his shoulder and trying to drag him to the dancefloor. In one of those times, she bounces up to Eliot, still hiccuping her laugh, and asks for– finally,  _ finally–  _ some good fucking alcohol. 

 

Eliot takes the opportunity. “Happy Birthdays are in order, I hear.”

 

“Thanks, man,” she grins, watching with happy, bright eyes as he makes her drink. She looks over her shoulder, waving at her adorably cute friend. “It’s Julia, by the way,” she adds in the friendly way only drunk people ever achieve.

 

“Well Julia,” Eliot smiles, handing her drink with a flourish. “Here’s your drink, and  _ this,”  _ he slides a bourbon towards her. Cute boy looks like a wine kind of guy, Eliot thinks. “Is for your cute little friend over there.”

 

Julia smiles widely, just a bit too loopy to be a smirk. “Anything else you want me to pass along?”

 

It’s his cue to give her his number so she can play messenger for them and that’s a good sign, he figures. Can’t be straight if his friend is so happy to get him Eliot’s number.

 

“No,” he drawls, busying himself with wiping the counter and feigning nonchalance. “He can come thank me myself if he wants.”

 

“Smart. Make ‘em work for it,” Julia nods proudly supportive. She takes both drinks, scrunching up her nose in concentration not to spill. “Thanks, dude. Rooting for you.”

 

Eliot doesn’t have the time to watch her leave as a pack of her friends crowd the bar in the space she left, ordering stupid drinks. He wishes Julia had mentioned her friend’s name but oh well. Nothing to be done now except for his job and hope for good tips.

 

And text Margo under the counter, of course.

 

*

 

Of course, that’s not the end of it.

 

Cute boys in his bar come at dozens and are therefore forgettable as a whole, even if they  _ are  _ sinfully cute and wonderfully dorky, so Eliot had been ready to forget all about him when he finally approached the bar in a lull of customers.

 

“Hi, hm– thank you! For the drink, I mean,” he says, decidedly not making eye contact, and Eliot finds it stupidly endearing. He does have a weakness for the nerdy ones, he supposes. “It was you, right? Julia wasn’t really– she said the hot bartender but she’s drunk and we don’t always agree on these things, and–”

 

“So you think I’m hot, hm?” Eliot grins, dangerously tipping towards a smirk, and leans on the counter, one eyebrow raised.

 

“I did walk into that one, didn’t I?” He groans, flustered but resigned to it, and ducks his head, glancing up at Eliot. Again, it shouldn’t be so cute and yet Eliot has to look away. His eyes catch on the movement of the man’s hand, on how they seem to absently play with a coin. “I’m Quentin– sorry, I’m doing this all wrong. I really hope you’re the one who sent the drink.”

 

“Hello Quentin, I’m Eliot, the hot bartender who sent you the best drink of your life,” now Eliot is smirking, already tasting victory and wondering if he should text Margo not to wait up or to clear out of the apartment. “And that’s a fine magic trick.”

 

_ Quentin  _ looks vaguely embarrassed, immediately hiding the coin away, but here’s the thing– there’s something there, in that trick. It’s just too smooth, too quick, too easy. It makes him wonder–

 

“No, I mean it,” he says, pouring Quentin another drink and one for himself. “Do it again, let me see it.”

 

“Are you– okay,” Quentin looks at him a little suspiciously, like Eliot might be winding him up to make fun of him later, but the coin reappears anyway and the Wandering Nickel wanders happily. “There. It’s nothing, uh, it’s nothing impressive. It’s silly, just a trick.”

 

“No, not silly at all,” Eliot smiles. This must be what Margo felt that night two years ago, the recognition of  _ yes, you’re a part of this too.  _ Misery loves company, after all, and isn’t magic born out of misery? “Do  _ you  _ want to see magic?”

 

Quentin laughs, then chokes on his wine as Eliot refills his glass with an easy enough spell.

 

His eyes widen, he gapes. “How did– wait, what– I mean,  _ how–” _

 

“If I say magic is real, is it going to scare you away?”

 

_ “Magic is real?” _

 

“There was a hypothetical clause there, you know. Is it?”

 

“No, I’m not–  _ magic is real?”  _ Quentin looks at Eliot then at the glass, waving his hand above it, then reaches for it, examining it at eye level. He turns it, drinks a sip, and touches the wooden counter, smearing the water stain it left. When he glances up again, his eyes are still wide with wonder. “How is this possible? Is this– are you messing with me? Did–” he trails off with a laugh just this edge of hysterical that Eliot starts to worry if perhaps he should have eased him into it a little softer.

 

The conversation is interrupted by Julia barreling into Quentin, laughing through tear tracks.

 

_ “Jules?!  _ What– are you okay?” Quentin asks horrified, shrugging out of his coat and draping it over her because  _ Julia is shirtless.  _ “What happened?”

 

Eliot snaps at the nearby nosy patrons, ushering the two to the backroom, glaring at anyone who dared to look a little too interested. “Come on, dear. Margo has a spare shirt back here.”

 

“I’m fine,” Julia giggles, but she’s shaking Quentin’s arm with a wild gleam in her eyes and nothing is making sense. “I’m fine, really. Nothing’s happened. Well, I mean, something  _ crazy  _ just happened–”

 

“Sweetie,” Eliot interrupts her, not unkindly, passing her Margo’s emergency shirt. “If anyone did  _ anything,  _ I don’t need names, a vague description is enough– I  _ will  _ fuck them up.”

 

“No, no,  _ guys,”  _ she grins, begins waving them off but giggles again when she looks at her hands. She bites her lips. “Q, you won’t believe this– you were right! Magic is real!”

 

While that doesn’t exactly explain her lack of clothes, it does make more sense and so Eliot gives the two friends space as Quentin smiles a matching grin. “I know– Jules, I  _ know–  _ he,” Quentin points at Eliot and Eliot waves cheerfully, “showed me and– wait. How do  _ you  _ know?”

 

“He did  _ what–  _ nevermind, okay. So. I was in the bathroom and this guy comes in and starts being a douche, so I told him to fuck off, but he just magically tied me up with my shirt? Real creepy but that’s not even the craziest part. I set myself free– there were sparks coming off my fingers, Q,  _ sparks–  _ it was all a test. A psycho, kinda disturbing test– but he said he’s a hedge witch,” Julia laughs, kinda hysterically actually, but it’s understandable. They’re both getting a reality check right now, Eliot’s going to cut them some slack. “And he wants me,  _ us,  _ to be part of his, I don’t know, coven? Safehouse? Something like that. Q,  _ magic is real!” _

 

“Okay, I hate to interrupt but by any chance, did this creepy asshole happen to tall, blonde, and rat?” Eliot asks, already knowing the answer, but hey, one can dream. Julia blinks as if remembering he’s there, and nods. “It  _ is  _ Pete, then. Goddamn it, Marina’s sniffing around again. Listen, Julia, right? Magic is real, but I would not recommend going with Pete. He’s one creepy bastard and his safe house? Let’s just say it’s less safe and more psycho– the hedge bitch who runs that place? I wouldn’t trust Marina to pass me the salt.”

 

“You know Pete?” Julia asks faintly.

 

“What the fuck,” says Quentin.

 

“It’s a lot to take in, yes,” Eliot allows.

 

*

 

**_stop changing the fucking name_ **

_ ( alice, bambi, fen, kady + 4 others) _

 

**you**

new people incoming tomorrow

pls try and dont scare them away

 

**bambi**

ooh is it the cute guy from yesterday?

 

**fen**

i’ll make a welcome banner!

 

**josh**

should i bring the normal brownies?

 

**you**

yes, it’s the cute guy and his bff

but we are not going to speak of that

and who’s supervising fen?

 

**bambi**

i make no promises

 

**josh**

guys, brownies??

 

**fen**

Margo can you bring glitter?

 

**penny**

why am i here again?

i told you i’m not with you people

 

**alice**

Are you sure we can trust them?

 

**you**

yes. they’re new to magic

and Pete was harassing Julia

it’s the least we can do

 

**kady**

shit

marina’s gonna be pissed

 

**bambi**

who tf is julia?

 

**you**

she’s one of the newbies

Quentin is the other

and you lot will behave tomorrow

 

**bambi**

so cute boys name is Quentin?

wtf El

 

**alice**

are we sure it’s a good idea to piss off Marina again?

 

**kady**

i’m in

marina can suck my dick

 

**you**

what kady said

hedge bitch isn’t ruining this for me

 

**alice**

fine

i’ll check on the wards tomorrow

 

**you**

thank you alice

and i’m sorry we didn’t have welcome banners 

when you first came around

 

**fen**

i can make banners for everyone

i’ll just buy more glitter

 

**bambi**

no

no more glitter

this is already a fucking glitter bomb

 

**you**

and on that promising note

are we clear here?

tomorrow everyone pretends to be nice normal people

 

**josh**

i’ll just bring all of them

 

*

 

**_stop changing the fucking name_ **

_ ( alice, bambi, fen, kady + 4 others) _

 

**todd**

wait

we’re allowed to bring guests????

 

*

 

When Julia meets him in front of what looks like an abandoned building that looks one faint breeze away from collapsing, Quentin feels a tiny bit better.

 

If last night was all a hallucination, at least it’s a shared one.

 

“This can’t be safe,” she mutters, studying the building with a dubious face. There’s a hopeful lilt on her voice, a dreamy sort of vibe, that hasn’t been around ever since, well, a very long time. Quentin’s missed it. She turns to him, grinning. “Not a dream, then.”

 

“No, that really happened,” he huffs a laugh, hands on his coat’s pockets. The address Eliot had given them is still there, along with his number.  _ In case you get lost,  _ the bartender had said and Quentin had nodded numbly, too dazzled with the fact that  _ holy shit magic is real  _ to remember to be properly dazzled with the very hot guy flirting with him. “Here goes nothing, I guess,” he shrugs, trading a look with Julia and knocking on the rusty metal door.

 

Immediately it opens a crack and Eliot slips out, closing it quickly behind him, and  _ oh, god,  _ Quentin’s memories from last night hadn’t painted a fair enough picture– Eliot is somehow even more beautiful in the light of day than he remembers. “I see you didn’t get lost after all,” Eliot says, smirking and Quentin kinda dies a little inside. “Before you go in, though, fair warning– these people can be a little…  _ intense,  _ but they mean well. And check with me before eating any of the brownies. Or with Alice, the stick up her butt will stop her from letting you eat the bad ones.”

 

“Brownies?” frowns Julia.

 

“Intense?” echoes Quentin.

 

“After you,” gestures Eliot with a flourish, swinging the door open.

 

Once they step inside and the door slams closed, the lights turn on bright enough to blind him and a chorus of bored voices semi-shout  _ welcome  _ with two very enthusiastic ones carrying the chant. A large banner is hung on the far off wall with  _ welcome  _ written in  _ very  _ glittery letters and under it, a group of people stands.

 

“This was less embarrassing than expected,” Eliot mutters before clearing his throat and stepping forward to introduce the group. “Well, everyone this is Quentin and Julia, they’re new to this so for the love of god,  _ be nice.  _ Quentin and Julia, these are the freeloaders that refuse to vacate upstairs, and, of course, Margo.”

 

A terrifyingly beautiful girl snorts, breaking out of the others to link arms with Eliot. Her smile is deadly sharp but not unkind and Quentin resists the urge to step back as she gives him a blatant once over. “This the guy from the bar? He’s not that cute,” she tells Eliot, and cocks her head, focusing on Julia next, “but I recognize a bad bitch when I see one– you’re in the right place here, honey, trust me.”

 

Beside him, Julia smiles.

 

*

 

**_fucking try and stop me asshole_ **

_ ( Alice, Margo, Fen, Kady + 6 others) _

 

_ Eliot added you to the group _

 

_ Eliot added Jules to the group _

 

**Eliot**

welcome to this mess

i apologize in advance

 

**you**

Thanks?

 

**Jules**

Thanks! 

and thank you for having us today!

 

**you**

Yeah thanks for the brownies too

They were really good!

And the banner was lovely

 

**Fen**

aww thank you Quentin!

 

**Josh**

thanks guys! 

come back on wednesdays to try my real recipe

 

**Margo**

damnit josh

what did we talk about?

 

**Josh**

no wasting good stuff on newbies?

 

**Margo**

thats right baby

 

**Alice**

Julia

I found the book we were talking about

 

**Julia**

oh i could come over tomorrow to check it out?

 

**Alice**

Okay 

I’ll get Josh to make snacks

 

**Julia**

great! I’ll bring what I found in that forum I told you about

 

**Penny**

i can’t believe i’m the one pointing this out

but this is the longest we’ve gone without Eliot bitching about something

 

**Kady**

suspicious

 

**Margo**

like we dont know why

boy’s whipped

 

**Fen**

aww i think it’s sweet!

 

*

**Eliot**

( Online )

okay just checking in

how are you with all the magic crap dumped on you

In the last 24h?

 

I’m great!!!

I still can’t believe this is all true

Like this is literally the best day of my life?

i’m honored for being a witness then

i hope we didnt scare you away?

 

Nah

Everyone's great

Thanks for inviting us in, really

It’s

Just thanks

don’t thank me quite yet

 

*

**_fucking try and stop me asshole_ **

_ ( alice, bambi, fen, kady + 6 others) _

  
  


**you**

okay which one of you bozos

forgot the backroom window open?

 

**bambi**

McScratchy got in again?

 

**you**

he threw an entire goddamn rager in here

Who’s helping clean this up?

 

**alice**

I’m helping Julia with a spell

 

**josh**

Margo and i are doing a grocery run

 

**todd**

I have weak arms

No good really

 

**penny**

I have never been helpful

And i’m not starting now

 

**kady**

i just don’t want to

 

**fen**

I would but I’m in line in the bank

 

**you**

you are all dead to me

 

**Q**

I’ll help you

I was already omw anyway

 

**you**

see

This is why Q is my favorite

  
  


*

“Thanks again for helping,” Eliot says, sweeping absently with his broom. He  _ could  _ use magic to clean this all up in a blink of the eye, but that would mean less time watching Quentin struggle with the jammed window. “We mostly try to get out of McScratchy duty.”

 

“Yeah, about that,” Quentin stops, huffing at the stubborn lock, and turns around to look at Eliot. He’s got a sheen of sweat on his forehead, and it’s ridiculously attractive. Eliot hates him. “Who’s McScratchy, again?”

 

“Really? It’s been what, two months and you haven’t run into McScratchy yet?” He raises his eyebrow, thinking of his own scar in the back of his left hand from his latest run-in with the bastard. “Come here,” he points out the still open window, to the trashcans and dumpster in the alley outside. “See that? That’s his lair.”

 

_ “Lair,”  _ Quentin echoes, unimpressed. “Is McScratchy a homeless supervillain?”

 

“Oh, he’s a supervillain alright,” Eliot scowls, scanning the alley for movement. Strangely, it’s all quiet. “The worst kind–  _ wait, did you hear that?” _

 

It’s a faint rustling sound, almost imperceptible if Eliot hadn’t already been keyed up from finding the backroom trashed like this. Quentin, on the other hand, only frowns. “What? I– yeah, I think it’s coming from the pantry. You don’t think–”

 

“That the Beast is still here? Oh, I’m not sticking around to find out,” he drops the broom with a loud clank, wincing when it echoes too loud, loud enough to alert it to their presence. Taking Quentin’s arm, he steers him towards the exit, maybe if they’re quick enough, they’ll make it out without having to take another round of rabies shots. “Come along, Q. This mess has just become someone else’s problem.”

 

“But, the window–”

 

“Someone else’s problem. It’s exit stage left for us.”

 

Honestly, it was probably Todd who left it open anyway, so Todd can be a dear and clean up his own mess. Eliot’s charitable mood has just plummeted to its early death in the face of a possible McScratchy attack. Seriously. It’s the third time this month. You’d think they’d learn not to–

 

A hiss.

 

Way too close.

 

More rustling.

 

Eliot curses, freezes.

 

Quentin stills under his hand too.

 

“Fuck,” Eliot says. The rustling sounds closer. The pantry door creaks open.  _ Fuck.  _ This is bullshit. “Be quiet. Maybe he won’t find us if he can’t hear us.”

 

_ “Eliot,”  _ Quentin whispers. His face scrunches up. It’s eerie quiet in the warehouse. “What is going on?”

 

“It’s–  _ don’t move–” _

 

Because in front of them, standing on its hind legs and incisors showing a snarl, is McScratchy, in all its devilish glory.

 

Then, Quentin huffs a laugh.  _ “That’s  _ what we’re running from?”

 

“What do you mean–  _ Quentin!”  _ Eliot makes a distressed sound, reaching uselessly for him, but Quentin is faster, stepping closer to the very bane of their existence. “Come back here, you, you– you  _ fool!” _

 

“Don’t be so loud, El, you’re gonna scare him,” he has the gall to shush him, as if  _ Eliot  _ is the one causing an unnecessary scene here. And not, and not–! Quentin smiles, crouching down to extend a hand to the  _ thing,  _ cooing, “come on, it’s just a raccoon. And he looks harmless, too. You’re a good boy, aren’t you? Yes, yes you are!”

 

To his astonishment, McScratchy stands down, dropping on all fours and sniffing Quentin’s hand like a puppy. He pushes his head into Quentin’s hand, asking for pats. “Okay, and I say this from the bottom of my heart, but  _ what the fuck?” _

 

“This is McScratchy? Really?” Quentin laughs, scratching behind its ears where Dorito powder still clings to the fur. “He’s kinda cute. And hey, don’t get me wrong, I get how raccoons can be a problem, but why didn’t you guys, you know, magic it away?”

 

Now, Eliot sighs. “Alice says it would be animal cruelty,” he shrugs, “I think she’s been feeding him in secret.”

 

“Well, that explains why it’s so tamed,” Quentin shakes his head, and lets the raccoon go trotting self-satisfied to the backroom. Rustling echoes from the alleyway outside. “It’s like a puppy.”

 

“A cancer puppy, more like,” Eliot scoffs, “what, with all the trash it eats.”

 

Quentin hums, dusting himself off and getting to his feet. “Maybe. Still, it’s safe now, I’m pretty sure he’s gone back to his  _ lair.” _

 

And hey, the situation may not be ideal for flirting, but Eliot has always been a firm believer that when the opportunity presents itself, it would be a downright shame not to take it. “Ah, yes,” he drawls, stepping closer. “My hero, truly. Your bravery is inspiring.”

 

“It’s not, it’s fine– I mean,” he coughs, flushing deliciously and Eliot is reminded why he sent him that drink so many weeks ago. “I didn’t do anything.”

 

“Nonsense,” Eliot shushes him, grinning, “however will I repay you?”

 

Then, because Quentin Coldwater is nothing if not full of surprises, he smiles back, brilliant and full of sunshine. “How about coffee?”

 

It nearly sends Eliot into a flustered state. “Oh. Yes, I mean,” he clears his throat, regaining his composure, “that would be nice, I think.”

 

“It would, wouldn’t it?” Quentin hums, and he seems to hesitate for a second before biting his lips, glancing up hopefully at Eliot. “Or you could start with a kiss?”

 

Now,  _ that  _ sends him into shock.

 

Eliot looks at Quentin, fidgeting nervously under his gaze and impossibly beautiful considering they spent the past half an hour cleaning up the warehouse, and his chest constricts painfully. 

 

Could Eliot really have this? For real? 

 

Quentin smiles, as if reading his thoughts, and reaches to take his hand.

 

_ Maybe,  _ Eliot thinks,  _ only one way to find out,  _ and draws him in for a kiss.

 

Magic might have been a constant in his life for years now, but Eliot could swear he tasted the shimmering lights on Quentin’s tongue. He wonders if this is what happy endings translate to in real life, and decides in this case, it just might.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> okay, if you liked it, you can come talk to me or send me prompts at [my tumblr.](https://rad-hoodd.tumblr.com)
> 
> and hey? thanks


End file.
